Sweet Sixteen
by Acriss
Summary: Una fiesta. Una ardilla que hizo que encontrara en la oscuridad del bosque algo que nunca se imaginó. SasuSaku. Lemmon


**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago Esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**--- --- --- (avance de tiempo)**

Sweet Sixteen

No podía creerlo. Corría como si el diablo mismo me persiguiera en ese bosque tan aterrador que era lo que rodeaba la casa de mi mejor amiga, Ino. Ella cumplía dieciséis años, y había organizado su "Sweet Sixteen" en su casa de campo, que estaba rodeada por un hermoso bosque, el cual se veía aterrador cuando era de noche. Los bordes de este estaban alumbrados, claro, pero yo me había alejado de ese borde siguiendo a una ardilla bebé.

Ridículo, ¿verdad?

No había nada de malo en eso, sino fuera porque de repente escuchas a alguien seguirte, y si aceleras el paso, esa persona también lo hace. En ese momento, me moría de miedo, tenía miedo, por eso no podía dejar de correr. Lo único que deseaba era haberme quedado en casa, como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho.

**FLASH BACK**

**-¡Frentona! Supongo que irás a mi fiesta de esta noche. ¡Recuerda que debes ir elegante!**

**-Claro, cerda. No me la perdería por nada del mundo. Y ya sé que es elegante – le contesté, antes de sonreírle y entrar a mi casa, ya que habíamos regresado de una caminata.**

**Fui a mi cuarto y saqué mi baraja para leerlas. Me gustaba hacerlo, pero, en ese momento, leí que me esperaba algo inesperado y que me cambiaría la vida… esa misma noche. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sería de una forma que yo pensara, me dolería mucho y lloraría por un buen rato. **

**Empecé a deliberar si lo mejor era ir a la casa de Ino, pero… Lo peor siempRe ocurre porque intentamos evitarlo, así que…**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Por tanto correr, llegué a un claro del bosque, donde me tropecé con un agujero y caí, ensuciando mi vestido rojo y haciendo que mi cabello se desprendiera de su moño. Mis mechones rosados cayeron sobre mi rostro y, cuando me levanté, todo mi cabello terminó de desprenderse del moño, cayendo hasta llegar a mi cintura. Me asusté al comprobar que no escuchaba la música de la fiesta, pero me asusté aún más al escuchar los pasos de alguien al que pronto pude ver.

-Vaya vaya, Sakura…

Joven alto.

-Tuve mucha suerte al seguirte hasta aquí.

De ojos negros.

-No pensé que íbamos a estar solos.

Con cabello de igual color.

-Uchiha Sasuke-sempai – murmuré con terror, y con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

**FLASH BACK**

**Siempre iba a esos entrenamientos de fútbol. Lo veía jugar tan bien. Lo conocía por ser el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, al cual yo conocía por ser mi vecino. Ambos en el último año de la secundaria. **

**Pero yo iba con el pretexto de esperar a Naruto para regresar a nuestro barrio. Mientras ellos se iban a las duchas yo sentí un enorme deseo de ir al baño. Avisé a Naruto para que me esperara, mientras maldecía una y otra vez por haber tomado más agua de lo normal. **

**Cuando salí del baño de chicas, me topé con…**

**-Uchiha-sempai – dije sonrojándome en el acto.**

**-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así, Sakura? – me dio cerrando los ojos y acercándose.**

**-No lo sé, sempai…**

**-Naruto me pidió que viniera a visarte que él se irá al cine con el resto del equipo. No pudo avisarte antes.**

**-Oh… - me entristecía tener que caminar sola a mi hogar.**

**-Pero me pidió que te acompañara – me dijo él, sujetando mi mochila y cargándosela al hombro.**

**-¿Eh?**

**¡Qué día para más afortunado! Sempai me acompañó hasta mi casa, la cual conocía por ser la vecina de su mejor amigo. Me dejó en mi casa, ¡y hasta me dio un beso en la frente! Me sentía a morir, pero vi algo como una mirada lujuriosa antes de irse.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Te ves muy bien así, Sakura.

Me terminé de sonrojar. Sempai siempre me había gustado. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Se estaba acercando, pero sus ojos no se veían como siempre, sino como si me estuviera desnudando.

-Sem… Sempai… ¿Qué ocurre? – logré tartamudear cuando él llegó hasta donde estaba yo.

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso. Sólo recuerdo su aliento mezclarse con el mío y luego de eso estaba en el suelo, siendo besada… No, devorada, por los labios de mi sempai. Sentía sus besos en mi cuello, y eso me volvía loca. Nunca me había sentido así, y por eso no sabía la razón por la cual estaba gimiendo por esos besos. Sus manos parecían volar por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis pechos y, luego de mirarme un segundo, los estrujó, logrando que soltara el aire qu contenían mis pulmones.

-Ahh… Sem… - me resultaba imposible hablar – Sempai… ¿qué… - me vi interrumpida de forma repentina cuando sentía que acariciaba mi zona más íntima por sobre mis bragas.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Sakura?

-Sem… Sem… Sempai – logré articular con mucho esfuerzo -, yo… no creo que… ahh…

-Tranquila – me dijo, sonriendo de forma lujuriosa -, yo haré que quieras y que me pidas a gritos más…

¿Éste era el chico de diecisiete años del cual me enamoré? ¿Este chico deseoso de tener… sexo? Su mano se había colado dentro de mis bragas y ahora ya no podía contener mis gemidos de ninguna forma. Lo sentí colocar su boca en mi oreja y susurrarme algo que casi me para el corazón.

-¿Acaso no soñabas con esto, Sakura? – abrí los ojos, impresionada - ¿No soñabas con que te besara, te tocara, te hiciera MIA? Lo serás esta noche, y créeme que no lo serás de nadie más…

Continuando con sus caricias y sus besos, yo pensé que realmente sí lo deseaba. Deseaba que él fuera mi primera vez, mi primer y único novio… Pero… él había dicho que…

-En.. Entonces, ¿qué… soy? – dije con toda la voluntad de hablar.

-¿Qué crees, Sakura? – me dijo sonriendo y arrancándome las bragas –Mi novia.

Y ahí empezó a besarme el nacimiento de los pechos, haciendo que suspirara. Luego de un momento, fui despojada de mi vestido, quedando completamente a su merced. Sonrió, mirándome de forma… ya para qué decirlo. Se quitó su camisa, el cinturón, el pantalón y quedó en bóxers. Continuó con la tarea de hacerme morir de placer, placer recién conocido para mi. Vi desaparecer su cabeza entre mis piernas y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo cuando sentí su lengua.

Me arqueé y gemí a más no poder.

-Sem… pai – gemí como si se fuera mi vida en ello.

Sentir eso, debería ser pecado. No podía creer que existiera esa clase de placer, esa clase de sensaciones. Luego de un rato, pequeño sin duda, sentí una sensación muy extraña, que se fue extendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta hacer que gimiera más fuerte que nunca y quedara exhausta.

Respiraba de forma agitada, y vi a Sasuke ponerse sobre mi.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerlo? – me preguntó.

-¿Cómo?

-Llamarme "sempai", Sakura – me dijo, antes de besarme.

Este hombre era insaciable. No dejaba de tocarme en lugares específicos, y por eso gemía en el beso. Pero de repente se detuvo, y pude apreciar… que no tenía los bóxers puestos.

Retiré la mirada de inmediato, y escuché sus risas. Sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y supe que eso me haría llorar.

Entró, de golpe. Sentí esa membrana rasgarse y empecé a derramar lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por él. Pero ese dolor, pronto fue reemplazado por placer y necesidad, la cual Sasuke se encargó de empezar a saciar. Salió y volvió a entrar. Al principio era suave, pero luego lo hizo con más fuerza, y a eso no me negaba. Gemía sin control ante todas esas sensaciones.

-Sasu… ke… kun – gemí al final, cerca del extasis.

Y fue ahí cuando lo sentí. Y él también. Se dejó caer sobre mi, pero sin aplastarme. Respiraba de forma agitada, al igual que él.

-Y bien, Sakura, ¿cómo se sintió? – me preguntó con una sonrisa de engreído típica de él.

-Fue mi primera vez… Me hubiera gustado que sea en una cama – le dije, sonriendo.

-Hubiera sido igual de bueno, además, Sakura, por lo menos dejaste de llamarme "sempai" – me dijo, levantándome y poniéndome sobre él.

-Sí, pero… ¡Ah! – grité en ese instante, al sentirlo dentro nuevamente.

-Ahora, Sakura, quisiera que cabalgues…

--- --- ---

-Frentona, ¿qué tal te pareció la fiesta?

-Oh, muy entretenida, cerdita – le dije feliz.

-Y por lo que supe, estas de novia con Uchiha Sasuke. Es el mejor partido, te felicito, fretona.

Empecé a reír, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida. La despedí y fui al entrenamiento de mi, ahora novio y mi mejor amigo. Luego de esas dos horas en el coliseo, fue Sasuke el que me acompañó a casa. Pensé que sería caminando, pero fue en su deslumbrante Mercedes negro.

-Sasuke-kun, en serio, ¿no podemos regresarnos caminando?

-Otro día será, además, hoy vamos a otro sitio.

Nos detuvimos frente a su casa.

-Cenaremos juntos el día de hoy.

-¡No avise en casa!

-Yo llamé, Sakura.

-Deberías avisarme con tiempo, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Para qué? De todas formas ibas a terminar aceptando.

Entramos y propuso preparar sushi. Lo ayudé, pero esos preparativos se vinieron al "fuego", porque se colocó detrás mio y empezó a besarme en la zona de la nuca sin parar. Su manos volaron a mis senos y yo dejé el cuchillo y , volteándome, lo besé. Me subió a la encimera (luego de apartar el cuchillo) y empezó a hacer presión el mis partes bajas. Gemí cuando comenzó a frotarse y sentí su TREMENDA erección.

-Sasuke-kun – dije en un momento de lucidez -, el sushi…

-Déjalo, me apetece comer el postre primero - me dijo, sonriendo.

Y cargándome en estilo nupcial, me llevó a su habitación. Ya en la cama, Sasuke me sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Sakura, ¿sabes la posición 69?

-No, Sasuke-kun.

-Bueno… te ensañaré esa y muchas más en esta noche…

_Y quién diría lo que me "enseñó"_

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Soy unapervertida n_n. Este fic lo hice para un concurso de pervers en DeviantArt. n_n

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
